Perdido
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN.-Cornelius se llevó a Wilbur con él para comprar unas piezas para su prototipo nuevo. Comenzó como una compra rápida, pero cuando un Wilbur de tres años se pierde, ni el Dr. Robinson sabe qué hacer...


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY Y LA HISTORIA DE ELFPEN, SOLO ME DIVIERTO TRADUCIENDO BAJO AUTORIZACIÓN DEL AUTOR.**

**H**ola!

Es ya casi una costumbre mía traducir historias de los fandoms donde trabajo, hasta el momento, creo que lo he hecho en todas partes donde meto mis historias. Desde luego "Meet The Robinson" no podía ser la excepción. Me la he pasado sobre todo buscando historias de la relación Cornelius/Wilbur. Hay unos fics realmente buenos, les recomiendo "Focus" me encantó (aunque es muy largo, por eso no me he animado a traducirlo)

Así pues, les traigo este one-shot. Es largo, lo sé, pero personalmente tierno. Siento que una escena parecida pudo haber ocurrido, pues conociendo al inquieto Wilbur y al sereno Cornelius nada puede descartarse.

**Elfpen. **es el autor original de ésta historia, cuyo título original en inglés es "Lost" Yo solamente traduzco con su permiso. Si quieren leer la versión en inglés, puedo mandarles con gusto el link.

Sin más, disfruten.

* * *

_Estoy muerto, estoy muero, estoy tan, tan muerto_. Cornelius pensó para sí mismo. Franny le iba a asesinar ¿Cómo le explicaría esto? ¿Cómo, exactamente, podía el genio del siglo perder a su propio hijo en la ferretería?

_Es una tienda grande, aunque_… decía Cornelius. Sabía que eso no sería una gran excusa ni suficiente para Franny. Él suspiró, pasándose una mano por su cabello desafiante de la gravedad. Todo había empezado con tanta inocencia: sólo un mandado rápido. Y ahora, Wilbur estaba quién sabe dónde en el interior de la tienda más grande de Hardware que Cornelio había visto jamás, y no tenía la menor idea de dónde buscarlo.

¿Qué iba a decir Franny?

_1 hora antes…_

"¡Oye Franny!" dijo Cornelio por el teléfono "Te llamaba para decirte que saldré a conseguir unas piezas que necesito ¿Ocupas algo, cualquier cosa, mientras estoy afuera?"

"_Oh, eso es dulce de tu parte, querido. No, no necesito nada gracias, pero ¿Cornelius?"_

"¿Qué es?"

"_¿Crees que podrías llevar a Wilbur contigo?" _suspiró Franny _"Conmigo fuera de la ciudad y tus padres en ese retiro… bueno… no me siento muy a gusto con que Gastón, Tallulah y Lazlo cuiden de Wilbur mientras sales"_ dijo.

"Oh, entiendo, lo llevo conmigo para.-No debe ser un gran problema"

"_¡Gracias cariño! Realmente significa mucho"_

Cornelio se echó a reír "Para estoy aquí ¡Buena suerte esta noche en tu concierto!"

"_¡Gracias, querido! Te amo"_

"También de amo Fran, adiós"

"_¡Adiós!"_

Cornelius colgó el teléfono, y garabateo una lista rápida de las piezas necesarias en un trozo de papel. Lo metió en el bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio, y se acercó a uno de los tubos de transporte. Pronto estuvo en la sala de familia Robinson, donde la tía Billie divertía a Wilbur con un tren de juguete pequeño, con Carl. Cornelius sonrió mientras su pequeño hijo de tres años vio pasar el tren alrededor de la pista, a veces hurgando de diversas maneras, para ver qué pasaba.

"¡Oye, Wilbur!" lo llamó Cornelius, caminado hacia donde estaban su hijo y tía.

"¡Papá! ¡Papá! Mira ¡Mira eso! ¡El tren de Tía Billie cambia de color!" Wilbur instó a su padre para que viera el tren de juguete. Billie presionó un botón, y el tren pasó de un verde oscuro a un rojo brillante "¿No es genial?" Wilbur salta de arriba hacia abajo, obviamente emocionado.

"¿No te gustaría cambiar de color, Carl?" preguntó Wilbur.

"Bueno, no realmente…" respondió el robot.

"Si, eso es muy bueno Wilbur" interrumpió Cornelius "¿Te gustaría salir conmigo y ayudarme a encontrar unas piezas para mi nuevo invento?" preguntó.

"¡Claro!" Wilbur se levantó "¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Es realmente genial? ¿Es un secreto? ¿Qué tipo de cosas necesitas? ¿Va a volar esta vez?" Wilbur lanzó un tornado de preguntas, pero Cornelius hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo de momento.

"Estaremos de vuelta pronto" le dijo a su tía Billie, quien asintió con una sonrisa y siguió jugando con su tren "Carl, ven con nosotros. Quizá necesite un par de ojos extra para cuidar de Wilbur"

"¿Qué?" dijo Carl con buen humor "¿No lo puedes manejar por tu cuenta?"

El Sr. Robinson se echó a reír nerviosamente "Algo así"

"¡Adió, tía Billie" dijo Wilbur "¡Tienes los mejores trenes de todos!" agregó, antes de salir con su padre en el tubo de transporte.

Mientras viajaban por la ciudad en el monorraíl, Wilbur se volvió hacia su padre.

"¿Papá?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Tengo hambre"

"Ah… bueno, veremos si conseguimos algo de comer luego de comprar las cosas en la ferretería ¿de acuerdo?"

"Okay"

Unos minutos de silencio.

"¿Papá?"

"¿Si, Wilbur?"

"¿Por qué te pones el abrigo en todas partes?" le preguntó viendo la bata de laboratorio. Cornelius miró la bata blanca. Le tomó un momento responder.

"Es cómoda, supongo"

"Oh, bien"

Hubo solo unos silencios de segundo en ésta ocasión.

"¿Papá?"

"¿Si, Wilbur?"

"¿Por qué llevas lentes?"

"Porque no puedo ver sin ellos"

"Oh ¿Y yo usaré lentes?"

"No lo sé"

"Espero que no"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no me vería realmente dorky*" Cornelius enarcó una ceja con incredulidad en lo que su hijo estaba diciendo, miró Carl. El robot de encogió de hombros. Cornelius movió la cabeza al niño y lo dejó ir. Había cosas de su hijo que nunca entendería. Unos minutos más, y se encontraban justo enfrente de la ferretería. Los tres salieron del monorraíl, Wilbur se acercó al lado de su padre.

"¿Papá?"

Cornelius lanzó un suspiro "¿Si, Wilbur?"

"¿Qué harás con todas esas piezas?"

"Un prototipo"

"¿Un proto-qué?"

Cornelius se echó a reír "Un prototipo. Cuando hago un invento, debo hacer todos los cálculos y el modelo, si no estoy seguro de que funciona, hago un prototipo para probarlo"

"¿Te refieres a esas cosas que te hacen volar?"

Cornelius no podía dejar de reír "Sí, uno de ellos. Pero espero que este no explote"

"¿Alguna vez Carl te hizo volar?" Wilbur le preguntó, mirando al robot. Cornelius miró a Carl.

"Bueno…una o dos veces"

Carl miró horrorizado ante esa nueva revelación, mientras que Wilbur solo se rió.

Al entrar en la tienda, que era más bien un almacén, Cornelius se volvió hacia su hijo "Wilbur, quiero te quedes ya sea conmigo o con Carl mientras estamos aquí ¿Entendido?"

"Okay" dijo Wilbur, mirando a su alrededor en los grandes estantes del almacén. Cornelio suspiró, tenía suerte si su hijo había escuchado al menos una palabra.

"Carl ¿Puedes vigilarlo?" miró a su amigo robot con sufrimiento.

"¡No lo dejaré fuera de mi vista!"

"Gracias" Cornelius sacó su lista de piezas "No debe ser algo más de unos pocos minutos. Ahora vuelvo"

Tan pronto como Cornelius se perdió de vista, Wilbur estuvo dándole problemas a Carl.

"¡Guau, Carl! ¡Mira esa caja gran de allí! Me preguntó ¿Qué es?"

"Espera, ¡Espera amiguito!" no creo que debas jugar con eso"

"¿Por favor, Carl?" le pide Wilbur, poniendo cara triste. Carl suspiró.

"No me mires así. No, tu padre va a estar de vuelta en un segundo"

"¡No eres divertido Carl" dijo Wilbur "¡Vamos! Será una aventura" sin decir una palabra, el niño corrió muy rápido para tener tres años de edad.

"¡Oh, no… Wilbur vuelve!" lo llamó Carl, corriendo detrás de él. Cuando dobló la esquina, Wilbur no estaba. "Oh, esto no es bueno. Esto no es nada bueno ¡Wilbur!" Carl miró alrededor de la esquina y pasando varios estantes con cajas "¿Wilbur? ¿Dónde estas, amiguito?" el robot suspiró ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer ese niño tan rápidamente? "Vamos, Wilbur, sal de ahí"

Nada.

El robot volvió a suspirar, y corrió estantería por estantería, llamándolo "Wilbur" dobló la esquina "Wilb-uf"

"Guau, lo siento Carl ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Cornelius. El llevaba un puñado de diversos interruptores y artefactos.

"Um… ¿Buscar a Wilbur?" admitió Carl.

"¿Qué?" el Sr. Robinson se alarmó ahora.

"¡Desapareció! Corrió tan rápido que no pude alcanzarlo" trató de explicar.

"¡Ay, Dios… esto no es bueno" Cornelius mete todas las piezas en los bolsos de la bata.

"Carl, escucha, tenemos que dividirnos. Ve al frente de la tienda. Si lo encuentras…" le entregó un pequeño dispositivo "Llámame. Te llamaré si lo encuentro ¿Bien?"

"Entendido" Carl asintió con la cabeza. Con eso, los dos se separaron y comenzó la búsqueda del pequeño Wilbur ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde puede estar? ¿Estaba herido? Había una serie de cosas con las que Wilbur pudo lastimarse y un montón más que podía caer encima de él. Cornelius lanzó un gemido ¿Dónde estaba su hijo?

_Estoy muerto, estoy muero, estoy tan, tan muerto._ Cornelius pensó para sí mismo. Franny le iba a asesinar ¿Cómo le explicaría esto? ¿Cómo, exactamente, podía el genio del siglo perder a su propio hijo en la ferretería?

_Es una tienda grande, aunque…_ decía Cornelius. Sabía que eso no sería una gran excusa ni suficiente para Franny. Él suspiró, pasándose una mano por su cabello desafiante de la gravedad. Todo había empezado con tanta inocencia: sólo un mandado rápido. Y ahora, Wilbur estaba quién sabe dónde en el interior de la tienda más grande de Hardware que Cornelio había visto jamás, y no tenía la menor idea de dónde buscarlo.

¿Qué iba a decir Franny?

Carl estaba buscando en todas partes. Detrás de cada cuadro, debajo de cada pantalla, en los estantes. Pero… nada de Wilbur.

"Vamos amiguito" susurró, cada segundo más nervioso "¿Dónde estás?"

"¡Boo!" de repente, apareció Wilbur en una caja y se agarró a Carl. Se sobresaltó, pero tan pronto vio que era Wilbur, suspiró con alivio.

"¡Wilbur! Gracias a Dios, te he estado buscando por todas partes"

Wilbur se rió "¡Eso fue divertido!"

"Definitivamente no para mí, amiguito" dijo Carl, recogiendo a Wilbur "No vuelvas a hacer eso, o tu padre me podría desactivar" el robot puso al niño sobre sus hombros.

"No, no la hará" insistió "Él nunca haría eso" explicó el niño a Carl "Nunca, jamás. Le agradas demasiado. Él dice que tú eres su mejor amigo en el mundo entero. Además de mí, por supuesto. Y mamá. Y tal vez la abuela. Y el abuelo…"

Carl lo miró "Vamos amiguito, busquemos a tu padre ¿bien?" sacó el comunicador que Cornelius le había dado.

"¡Guau!" Wilbur agarró la cabeza de Carl para ver el dispositivo "¡Es tan brillante! Genial, Carl ¿Puedo tenerlo?"

"Bueno, tu padre me lo dio para cuando te encuentre… ¡Uf! Wilbur, no puedo ver nada ¡Quita las manos de mis ojos!"

Wilbur casi ni oyó las palabras que Carl mencionaba. En su lugar, se abalanzó sobre el objeto brillante y lo agarró. Inmediatamente comenzó a presionar los botones.

"Pero que…-¡Eh, Wilbur! Para, no sabes lo que hace eso. Regrésamelo"

"Nuh-uh" dijo Wilbur desafiante, sosteniéndolo. Carl resopló y lo tomó con sus brazos extensibles. Empezó el forcejeo y Wilbur demostró ser más fuerte de lo que parecía. Cuando Carl finalmente ganó, el dispositivo temblaba en su mano y lo lanzó hacia el aire. Al aterrizar, piezas volaron por todas las direcciones.

"Genial" murmuró Carl "Bueno, supongo que debemos encontrarlo de la manera antigua. Vamos" el robot comenzó a caminar, Wilbur de repente fue consciente de que acababa de romper uno de los inventos de su padre-de nuevo-y se molestó.

"Carl, bájame" dijo.

"No lo creo amiguito. No te perseguiré otra vez"

"Carl… ¿Por favor?"

"No".

Con eso, Wilbur intentó bajar por sí mismo. Carl puso las manos sobre las piernas de Wilbur, impidiéndoselo.

"¡Carl!" gritó frustrado.

Como la lucha continuó, no se percataron de que dos empleados los observaban.

Frank suspiró. Trabajar como guardia de seguridad estaba demostrando ser aburrido por ese día. Nada de ladrones, rateros, nada. Prácticamente no había hecho nada el día de hoy y estaba aburrido.

"¿Aburrido?" alguien le preguntó. Era Paul, un joven empleado que trabajaba en la tienda. Frank resopló.

"Como no tienes idea. No hay muchos clientes aquí ¿Verdad?"

"No, no tanto. Enviamos la mayor parte de la mercancía. De vez en cuando vienen algunos constructores, pero nadie más. He oído rumores de que Cornelius Robinson se apareció por aquí una vez, pero nunca lo he visto"

"Bueno, no tengo ni idea de cómo luce el hombre, así que no sé" dijo Frank. Paul se echó a reír, y admitió que tampoco sabía cómo era físicamente el inventor.

Al igual que Frank estaba a punto de resoplar otra vez, cuando algo llamó su atención "¿Oíste eso?" le preguntó. Paul escuchó

"Si… algunas voces. Tal vez en realidad tenemos algunos clientes" Paul bromeó sarcásticamente. Ambos podían decir que las voces, quienesquiera que fuesen, estaban cada vez más cerca. Lo que en realidad esperaban era saber a quiénes pertenecían.

Por último, lo vieron: un chico de pelo puntiagudo cabalgando sobre un robot de color latón. Parecían estar luchando. La boca de Frank se quedó boquiabierta. Máquinas robot, carentes de personalidad e inteligencia, eran muy comunes. Los robots humanoides, sin embargo, eran una historia completamente diferente. No eran del todo común, y definitivamente nada viables-mucho menos para confiarles niños. El oficial de seguridad se preocupó por el bienestar del pequeño.

"Esto va a ser interesante" dijo Frank, dirigiéndose hacia el robot. Paul, intrigado, lo siguió.

"Uf, amiguito, dejar de estar tan intranquilo. No te hará ningún bien. Tú te quedas conmigo"

Wilbur, sin embargo, siguió luchando, y estaba empezando a ser muy molesto "¡Bájame!" insistió en varias ocasiones. Carl se negó, cuando de pronto:

"¡Hey! ¡Deténgase ahí!" una voz de mando, seguida por un hombre vestido con uniforme de seguridad, se acercó a Carl.

"Oh, hola oficial ¿Ocurre algo?"

"¡Bájame!" insistió Wilbur otra vez. Carl lo miró molesto y no hizo nada por apaciguar al niño.

"¿Qué estás haciendo con el niño?" preguntó Frank.

"Asegurarse de que no se escape… otra vez"

"Ya veo" dijo Fran. _Pobre muchacho_, pensó _¿Es éste robot… su captor? Hombre ¿A qué ha llegado el mundo?"_

"¡Bájameeee!" gritó Wilbur, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Carl suspiró.

"No, no puedo"

"Que lo baje" interrumpió Frank.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Carl, un poco sorprendido.

"Ya has oído lo que dije, bájalo" Frank lo repitió, ahora completamente convencido de pque el robot era una amenaza.

"No, no puedo" dijo Carl "Verá, yo soy su guardián…"

"¿El guardián? ¿Usted?" Frank estaba en estado de shock. Paul apareció a su lado. Ambos miraron al robot por un momento. _Oh, Dios mío_, pensó Frank, _Este pobre chico. Ha sido secuestrado ¡Por un robot! Realmente, pensé que éste tipo de cosas solo pasaban en las películas. Pobre chico, es probable que esté traumado._

"Si señor" repuso Carl "He sido su guardián desde que nació. Solo lo estoy vigilando. Ahora, si me disculpan…" a medida que Carl comenzó a alejarse, Frank asintió la cabeza hacia Paul, recogió su walkie-talkie y dijo algo a través de la bocina. Consiguió un "bien" por respuesta.

Fue cuando Frank cogió el brazo de Carl, antes de que pudiera ir a cualquier parte "No tan rápido. Vas a venir conmigo" dijo. Carl miró sorprendido.

"¿Qué? ¿Hice algo malo?" preguntó el robot.

"Coge al niño" le dijo Frank a Paul, quien se acercó y tomó a Wilbur. El niño parecía feliz por un momento, pero se preocupó cuando el oficial no soltó a Carl.

De repente, apareció otra persona. Era una empleada. Miró a Carl, luego a Wilbur "¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó. Paul le explicó que el robot había sido, al parecer, raptor de Wilbur, pues afirmaba ser el encargado del niño.

"¡Oh, pobre de ti!" ella dijo y se inclinó para ver a Wilbur. Le tomó la mano y él se mostraba temeroso. Ella volvió a mirar a los dos hombres.

"¿Y si llamamos a la policía? Esto puede ser serio" les dijo "¿Un niño cuidado por un robot?"

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Frank "Voy a llamar de inmediato. Llévenlo a la sala de estar, por ahora, hasta que lleguen"

"¿Qué?" interrumpió Carl alarmado, ya comprendiendo la situación "¡No! Wilbur, debemos explicarles…" caminó hacia Wilbur.

"¡No! ¡Basta!" gritó Frank. Carl no se detuvo. Paul sacó rápidamente un pequeño mando a distancia, como el dispositivo, y presionó un botón en la parte delantera. Un pequeño rayo color azul voló desde la antena a Carl. El robot de inmediato cayó al suelo, aparentemente sin vida. Wilbur abrió la boca, sus grandes ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"¿Un interruptor eléctrico? Bien" comenzó Frank "Lo bueno es que Robinson inventó esas cosas. Mandy, toma al niño y llévalo a la sala de estar… hazle compañía y esas cosas. Es posible que desee llama al CPS, también. Ellos querrán saber acerca de esto"

"Está bien" Mandy estuvo de acuerdo. Se inclinó sobre Wilbur, otra vez, tomando su mano "Vamos, cariño" instó suavemente. Wilbur miraba todavía el cuerpo inerte de Carl, ya que los dos hombres se lo estaban llevando lejos. Mandy le acarició "Vamos, no te molestará más. Nunca tendrás que volver a verlo" le dijo con dulzura.

Wilbur empezó a entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Los desconocidos acababan de matar a Carl y se lo llevaban "¡No!" dijo "¡Tú eres una extraña! ¡No quiero ir!"

"Vamos, pequeñito, vamos" Mandy hablaba amablemente, casi arrastrando a Wilbur.

"¡No!" lágrimas comenzaron a caer. El pánico lo inundo. De repente la aventura de Wilbur ya no era tan maravillosa. Cuando la extraña mujer lo agarró, gritó lo primero que le vino a la mente "¡Papá! ¡Papá!"

Cornelius, sin embargo, no podía oír a su hijo. Estaba en el extremo opuesto de la tienda, buscando en los baños.

"Wilbur ¿Estás aquí?" preguntó, mirando detrás de cada puerta. Nada. Suspiró.

"Wilbur…" dijo "Tu madre me va a matar si no te encuentro… por favor, por favor sal…. Por favor…" miró debajo de todos los sumideros, y luego salió del baño para buscar en otro lugar.

"Gracias, señor" dijo Mandy, antes de colgar. La policía y los dos agentes de CPS venían en camino. Gracias a Dios. Mandy miró al niño que lloraba, estaba acurrucado en el sofá de la sala de estar de los empleados.

"¡Quiero a mi papá!" lloró. Era lamentable y triste, pensó. Hubiera querido decirle que todo estaría bien. Por otra parte, era muy, muy triste que este chico pensara que un robot era su padre. Muy preocupante, por decir lo menos.

Cornelius estaba muy preocupado, ahora. Había buscado en la mitad de la tienda, de arriba hasta abajo, en todos los rincones, y no podía encontrar ni rastro de Wilbur. Carl no había llamado, lo que significaba que tampoco había tenido suerte.

"Hijo ¿Dónde estás?" Cornelius estaba bastante estresado. Wilbur podía estar en cualquier lugar. Él podía haber deambulado fuera de la tienda, en la calle… ¡Donde sea!

Corrió en estado de pánico, y no se esperaba sin duda lo que encontró al doblar la esquina. Un oficial de seguridad. No era el hombre lo que llamó su atención-era la estructura de metal inerte que él sostenía.

"¿Carl?" el inventor estaba sorprendido. Frank y Paul levantaron la vista. Cornelius se acercó a los dos hombres y se alarmó al ver que los ojos de Carl no eran brillantes. Tocó el brazo del robot.

"¿Qué han hecho?" preguntó, cara de sorpresa y pánico.

Frank y Paul se miraron entre sí,

"Bueno" dijo Frank "Esta cosa… es una amenaza. O lo era, al menos"

"¿Qué?" Cornelius se llenó de ira "¿Le disparó?"

"¿Disparar? Bueno, más o menos" intervino Paul "He utilizado mi nuevo interruptor eléctrico. Es muy útil" dijo, sosteniendo el aparto en sus manos. Cornelius, en un arrebato de frustración y rabia, se lo arrebató.

"¡Deme eso!" el inventor lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas a la pared, donde se hizo añicos.

"Pero ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Paul estaba en shock.

"¡Desactivaste mi robot! Y no cualquier robot ¡Desactivó a Carl!" respondió el Sr. Robinson.

"¿Es tuyo?" preguntó Frank.

"Pero…" Paul dijo "Acaba de… romper… mi…"

"Te conseguiré otro. Solo dime a santo de qué desactivaste a Carl"

"Pal" dijo Paul, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Cornelius "Es mejor que esté dispuesto a desembolsar una gran cantidad de dinero, eso no era nada barato"

"No será difícil de conseguir. Lo inventé, después de todo" dijo Cornelius, con la esperanza de que le prestaran atención. Paul y Frank palidecieron, y el oficial parecía un poco horrorizado de momento.

"¿Q-Quieres decir que… eres… C-C…" Paul estaba cohibido.

"Cornelius Robinson. Y me gustaría pensar que usted no trata a todos los clientes de ésta manera" Hizo un gesto a Carl "Ahora dígame porqué lo desactivó"

"Bueno… eh… El eh…" Frank balbuceó, mirando hacia abajo donde estaba el robot, luego a la cara enojada y estresada del Dr. Robinson "Pensamos que era una amenaza… estaba luchando contra ese chico y pensamos que…"

"Espera ¿Qué? ¿Un niño?" la cara de Cornelius se iluminó, la ira temporalmente desapareció "¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo era?"

"Uh.. de pelo negro puntiagudo, no podría tener más de cuatro años"

"Wilbur" dijo Cornelius en voz baja "¿Dónde está?"

"Bueno, le dijimos a Mandy que lo llevara a la sala de estar"

"Lléveme ahí"

"¿Qué?"

"Dije que me lleven ahí"

"Eh… si señor"

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la sala de estar, Cornelius vio a un viejo oficial de policía esperando afuera.

"¡Ah! ¡Ahí lo tienes!" dijo el anciano, yendo hacia Cornelius, Frank y Paul.

"¿Si señor?" preguntó Frank.

"No, tú no" dijo el capitán "Él" señaló a Cornelius.

"¡Bernard! Quiero una explicación ¿Qué está pasando?" pidió Robinson.

"Bueno, Robinson, la hiciste realmente esta vez. Nunca pensé que estaría a cargo de un caso de abuso infantil bajo el nombre Robinson"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Así es. Llamaron a CPS y todo. Sé que fue un malentendido" el viejo capitán se rió entre dientes, pero agregó "Su hijo, sin embargo, está ligeramente traumatizado"

"¿Robinson tiene un hijo?" Paul le preguntó a Frank en voz baja.

"¿Dónde está?" exigió Cornelius. El capitán de la policía asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente llevó al inventor en pánico a la puerta del salón. En el interior, los agentes de la CPS hablaban con una empleada joven, y otro estaba hablando con un niño pequeño. Todos se volvieron a ver a los recién llegados. El niño levantó la vista también.

"¡Papá!" gritó Wilbur, corriendo hacia su padre. Cornelius estaba allí en un instante, los brazos abiertos para su hijo, Wilbur echó sus brazitos alrededor del cuello de su padre. Cornelius abrazó con mucha fuerza a su hijo.

"Wilbur, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, nunca. Me has asustado"

"Lo siento, papá" Wilbur lloró en el hombro de Cornelius "Lo siento mucho"

"Shh, no pasa nada, Wil. Todo está bien" lo calmó,

"Papá" dijo sollozando "Quiero ir a casa" Cornelius asintió con la cabeza.

"Shh, está bien. Nos vamos a casa" se puso de pie, el Wilbur llorando todavía en sus brazos. "Estoy tan, tan apenado con todo esto" les dijo a los empleados "Ha sido un malentendido. Gracias por cuidarlo"

Algunas cabezas asintieron. Dijo Paul:

"Lamento lo de tu…eh, Carl. Doctor Robinson" él se disculpó. Al nombre de Carl, Wilbur miró a su padre.

"Papá ¡Lo mataron! ¡Mataron a Carl!"

Cornelius acalló a su hijo "No, él va a estar bien, Wil" levantó la vista a Paul "Lo siento, rompí el interruptor eléctrico, yo… yo no sé por qué lo hice. Sólo estaba enojado y me descontrolé un poco, supongo" él se rió entre dientes nerviosamente "Realmente le daré uno nuevo"

"Oh, sí… gracias señor" dijo Paul. Cornelius suspiró y a Wilbur, él lucía cansado y con ojos hinchados.

"Vamos a casa" dijo "Ha sido un largo día"

Después de una breve charla con la policía, los CPS y los empleados, el Sr. Robinson finalmente compró las piezas por las que había llegado, y tomando a la forma temporalmente desactivada de Carl junto a ellos, fueron a la estación del monorraíl justo antes de que partiera el tren.

Estaban solos en un coche, y Wilbur todavía no soltaba a su padre. Cornelius lo abrazó. Había sido un largo y extraño día, estresante.

"Así que ¿Has aprendido tu lección, Wilbur? ¿Acerca de vagar?" le preguntó Cornelius. Wilbur asintió con la cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

"Uhuh. Nunca, jamás, jamás lo haré nunca más" abrazó más fuerte a su padre del cuello "Te quiero papá" dijo Wilbur. A pesar de los acontecimientos del día, Cornelius tuvo que sonreír "Te quiero muchísimo hijo"

Wilbur se acomodó en e regazo de su padre, la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Cornelius. El niño estaba a punto de dormirse cuando Cornelius lo miró ¡Qué día! Carl desactivado, Cornelius perdió a Wilbur en la ferretería, y tanto la policía como la CPS se vieron involucrados. Al pensar en eso, el ceño se frunció cuando un pensamiento le llegó al Sr. Robinson.

"¿Wilbur?" preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Si, papá?" respondió, mirando con sus cansados ojos marrones.

"Una cosa más, muy importante"

"¿Qué?"

"No le digas nada de esto a tu madre"

Fin.

* * *

Muy bien, eso fue todo. Espero que de verdad les haya gustado :)

¿Serán tan amables de dejarme un comentario?

¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


End file.
